digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimeramon
|level=Ultimate |levelref=Kimeramon is a Mega Digimon in Digimon World 2. |levelcat=Mega |type=Composition |attribute=Data |family=Unknown |family2=Nightmare Soldiers |debut=''Digital Monster Ver. WonderSwan'' |from=Data from Kabuterimon + MetalGreymon (Virus) + Greymon + Angemon + Airdramon + Devimon + Kuwagamon + SkullGreymon + Garurumon + MonochromonDigimon Adventure 02, "An Old Enemy Returns" 19 Monochromon + Kabuterimon + Garurumon + SkullGreymon + Kuwagamon + AirdramonDigimon Xros Wars (manga), "Xros Revolution!! The Guide to Miracles!!" 10 DeltamonDigimon Masters Kabuterimon + DevimonDigimon World Dawn and Dusk |to=Millenniummon * (w/ Machinedramon)Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer and Cathode Tamer Moon=Millenniummon * (w/ Machinedramon)Digimon Masters; removed from gameplay as of January 9, 2020.[https://dmo.gameking.com/News/NoticeView.aspx?idx=3117 Digimon Masters: "Notice Notice in advance of 14th Jan Maintenance"] |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart |enva=Tom Wyner |envan=(Adventure 02) |partner=Ken Ichijouji Selector Midnight Ren Tobari Qing Long Chief Qing Long Leader |jacards= , , , , |encards= , |n1=(Ja:) キメラモン Chimairmon }} Kimeramon is a Composition Digimon. Every part that composes its whole was put together by synthesizing various Digimon. How this kind of synthesis was performed is shrouded in mystery. In contrast to Machinedramon, who was synthesized from the metal parts of several varieties of Digimon, it was combined from organic parts, and whether it is Machinedramon's prototype, or it was built to use against Machinedramon, is still uncertain. However, the one thing that is understood is that, because of Kimeramon's terrifying combat instinct, it is nothing but a powerful force for destruction. Attacks *'Heat Viper'This attack is named "Poison Wing" in Digimon World 2 and Digimon World DS, and is named "Sizzling Viper" in Digimon Links.: Emanates a deadly heat ray from its four arms, cruelly dispersing it in every direction like a curse. In Digimon Adventure 02, Heat Viper is fired from its mouth where its shockwave knocks away anyone who tries to avoid it. *'Scissor Claw' (Hybrid Arms) *'Death Claw': Attacks with the Devimon arm. Design Kimeramon is a of various Digimon. It has the head of Kabuterimon, the eyes and hair of , the body and lower jaw of Greymon, the wings of Airdramon, the top wings of Angemon, the arms of Devimon, the left arm of Kuwagamon, the right arm of SkullGreymon, the legs of Garurumon, and the tail of Monochromon. Etymologies ;Chimairamon (キメラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(El:) From |Χίμαιρα}}, latinized as Chimera. It may also be a pun on the concept of " " in genetics. ;Kimeramon Name used in American English media. *Direct romanization of Japanese name. Fiction Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer and Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World 2 Kimeramon is a Mega Digimon who is only obtainable in the Japanese version though the use of a V-Tamer transfer where Kimeramon is acquirable, an NPC next to the tournament registration will perform this service. The Data for Kimeramon exists in-game as well as his own attack "Poison Wing", Though he cannot be obtained in the North American release of the game without a cheating device. Digimon World 3 Kimeramon is Qing long City Chief's third digimon. In the PAL version of the game, Kimeramon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been beat. Digimon World DS Kimeramon is a boss which makes up three zones fought in Junk Factory. A mysterious villain known as Unknown-D creates it to prove that Digimon don't need Tamers to be strong. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Kimeramon is #243, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 236 HP, 253 MP, 148 Attack, 129 Defense, 67 Spirit, 111 Speed, and 55 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, Protect 4, and Speed 4 traits. Kimeramon digivolves from Devidramon and can Digivolve to Moon=Millenniummon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Kimeramon, your Digimon must be at least level 44, with 11,000 Dark experience, but only if you have previously befriended a Kimeramon. Kimeramon can also DNA digivolve from Kabuterimon and Devimon, if the base Digimon is at least level 40, with 19,000 experience, but only if you have previously befriended a SkullGreymon. Kimeramon can DNA digivolve to Milleniummon with Machinedramon. Kimeramon can be hatched from the Kaizer Egg or the Millennia Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Kimeramon is #160, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Earth elements and a weakness to the Holy and Water elements. It possesses the Poison Guard, High Sniper, and Stun Barrier traits. Kimeramon digivolves from Devimon or Kabuterimon and can digivolve into Millenniummon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Kimeramon, your Digimon must be at least level 35 with 120 attack, but only once you have revived Kimeramon, Devimon, and Kabuterimon. It can be hatched from the Kaiser Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Kimeramon DigiFuses from Devimon, Kabuterimon, Kuwagamon, Greymon L, and Garurumon, and can DigiFuse to Millenniummon with Machinedramon. Digimon Masters Kimeramon digivolves from Deltamon and can Jogress with Machinedramon to either Millenniummon or Moon=Millenniummon. Digimon Heroes! Chimairamon can digivolve to Millenniumon. Chimairamon can also DNA digivolve to ZeedMillenniumon with Millennimon and Mugendramon. Digimon Links Kimeramon digivolves from Angemon, Kabuterimon, Garurumon, Greymon, Kuwagamon, and Devimon, and can digivolve to Millenniummon. Digimon ReArise Kimeramon may digivolve from Devimon. Notes and references